Love Can Overcome All Odds
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: InuxYYH crossover Sequel to WIMV Inu's little sister is getting envoled with... Hiei! Can they over come their differences and find true love? And will her friend Shikka ever find her lost love? Later set during the Dark Tournment. HxOC KxOC
1. The Meeting Place

PWA: Hey everyone! I'm back and ready for action! Like I said this is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover. I just love doing crossovers. There just so much FUN! This is a sequel to "When Inu-chan meets Veggie-chan" And now Hiei will do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Why me!

PWA: Alright then you can do the reviews. Inu-chan will do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: Alright! '_happy that he doesn't have to deal with Vegeta anymore'_ Angel does not on Inuyasha or YYH. She does, however, own my little sister Iyudaka and anyone else she's made up.

PWA: Thank you Inu-chan! And enjoy the chapter!

Love Can Overcome All Odds

Chapter 1: The Meeting Place

-

_She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, sitting there by the water in the evening glow._

**_Whoa where the hell did that come from! Damnit, Hiei, don't go soft on me!_**

_But look at her! She's got that beautiful long silver hair._

_**She's just a woman. A whore!**  
_  
_And those eyes, their gorgeous! Blue with a ring of gold._

**_She even looks half human! Damnit, Hiei, now she probably saw you!_**

_She can probably smell my arousal as well. But hey, I thought you said_ . . .

**_Forget what I said! Go to her. Make a noise or something._**

_NO!  
_  
**_Do it! Get her attention_**.

_And what the hell would I do if I **did** get her attention!_

**_I don't know. But you better think of something fast_**.

_Damnit all! I stepped on a twig!_

_-_

Her dog ears twitched in the direction of Hiei. _What was that? I heard something! It's a man I can smell him. Is he watching me? He's behind that tree over there. Mmm not bad. Not bad **at all**. A little short but I don't like tall men anyway. Is he just going to stand there?_

**_Go over there and talk to him!_**

_Are you crazy! I can't go over there! He's probably just wondering who that ugly bitch is over there._  
**  
_Just say something!_**

_NO!_

**_To bad, cause I am._** "Hello, can I help you"

-

_Damnit she knows I'm here! What do I do? Should I just leave._

"You're not going to leave are you"

"Na . . _." Perfect, Hiei, losing your speech over a woman . . . beautiful woman._

"What's your name"

"Ah He" he squeaked a little then gruffed out. "Hiei. What's yours"

"Uh ah." She shook her head no.

"What" Hiei was confused.

"You have to catch me first." And off she went like a flash. Hiei didn't know what compelled him to but he followed after her.

-

"You're fast but not fast enough for now I've got you cornered." Hiei said as he backed the girl up into a wall of rock.

"Is that what you think" She leaped into the air.

"What the hell" Hiei said as she did a summersault and landed behind him.

"It's almost dawn. My brother will be looking for me soon. I have to go." She started to turn.

"But I never got to know your name." Hiei said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You never caught me. Tell you what. I'll let you have another chance. Meet me at the lake tomorrow same time. Kay Hiei? Bye." Then she disappeared into the woods.

_You're on my little dog eared one._

_-_

PWA: Well what do you think? Hiei and the girl talk to themselves. He he he. And yes Hiei's a little out of character right now so sue me. It's a fan fic I can do what I want. Anyway if you liked it leave a review. It'll give Hiei something to do other then fight with Inuyasha. -' Will he ever learn?

Inuyasha: You stay away from my sister you hear me!

Hiei: Hn.

Inuyasha: Alright pal! You and me! Right now!

PWA: Anyway . . .

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	2. Let the Games Begin

PWA: Hey peoples! Sorry it took awhile. I've been ah . . .busy! Yeah I've been busy!

Inuyasha: rolls eyes Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight . . .

PWA: Oh shut up and so the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: … Make up your mind!

PWA: You know what I mean! Do the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: really irritated now Angel does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but she does own Iyudaka and anyone else in the story she made up.

PWA: Thank you! Now on with the fic!

888

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 2. Let the Games begin

_There she is. Damnit why do I always get these feelings when I'm around her?_ Hiei pondered.

"I'm surprised you came. So you do care." The dog eared female smirked. "Are you ready for another round Hiei?"

"How did you know?" Hiei asked stepping out from behind a tree.

"I have very sensitive ears, I could hear you breathing. And I could _'giggle'_ smell you." She giggled a little more as Hiei blushed.

_So she can smell my arousal._ "Lets get this started. I'll give you to the count of 10." Hiei said sounding bored.

"Are you sure about that?" Hiei just growled at the female dog demon but then just like last time she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, I've got to go." The blue-gold eyed female huffed.

"But I still don't know your name." Hiei said irritated that he still hadn't caught her and that she was just going to leave again.

"Alright then how 'bout we meet again tomorrow?" She said with a smirk and tossed her silver hair over her shoulder.

"Alright." Hiei said in a gruff voice and turned away.

_Tomorrow, I promise Hiei. I'll let you catch me._

888

_Mmm she's slowing down. She's going to let me catch her! Oh no, she's not. _Just then the silver haired girl tripped. (On purpose.) She turned around and looked at Hiei. He looked confused as to what to do and then turned to leave.

"Hiei, where are you going? You caught me." The girl said innocently.

"No not like this. I'll see you tomorrow." Then Hiei left.

888

"Why did you let me catch you?" Hiei asked kind of irritated as they sat on the ground.

"Because. . . I like you. And I can tell you like me too."

Hiei blushed a little. "So what _is_ your name?"

"She took a deep breath and said. "Iyudaka, My name is Iyudaka."

_Iyudaka . . . that's pretty . . . _Hiei thought the shook the thought from his mind. He can't be thinking about women! And yet for some strange reason the girl had gotten to him.

Iyudaka went oblivious to Hiei's 'inner turmoil'. "Though my friends call me Daka. Only special people like my brother can call me Iyu." She leaned in close to Hiei and whispered in his ear. "You can be a special friend." Daka lightly kissed him on the cheek and left.

Hiei sat there dazed for a few seconds then shook his head. _Iyudaka uh, special friend? Iyu then it is._ Hiei got up and left himself.

888

"Iyu?"

"Hiei! You're getting better at sneaking up on me." Iyudaka turned to him with a smile. Hiei came closer and sat opposite of Daka. He swallowed and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Iyu, I want to learn more about you."

"Like what?" Iyudaka said and cocked her head letting an ear droop.

"Everything! What you like. What you hate. Your family, friends, and your . . . past." He whispered the last part.

"What I like and dislike uh? Ok you know the rules."

"No cheating this time." Hiei said and gave Daka a stern look.

"No cheating this time." Daka gave him a little kiss. "Ready?" Hiei nodded his head, a little flustered, and Iyudaka was off.

"Let's see what I like and don't like. I love ramen. My favorite colors are light blue and yellow. I like flowers, especially roses and lilacs. I like to listen to the birds sing. I hate new moons and I hate showoffs." Iyudaka rambled on.

Hiei was a little confused as to why she hated new moons but that aside. "You hate showoffs. Ironic considering you are one." Hiei said teasingly.

"I know." Daka said and rolled her eyes, laughing at herself.

"It's almost dawn. Do you have to go?" Hiei said almost sadly.

"Yeah my brother will get worried. I love him lots! But he can get a little over protective." Iyudaka said standing up and turning to leave.

"Iyu?" Hiei called back to her. Iyudaka turned and looked at him questioningly. "I . . . I'll see you tomorrow." Then Hiei left.

"Good bye." She called after him_. I wonder if he'd agree that he's my boyfriend? I'll ask him tomorrow._ Iyudaka smiled and then heard her brother call in the distance and left as well.

888

PWA: Ok there's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Ok Hiei, your turn. Do the reviews.

Hiei: Hn, And now a response to the one reviewer.

PWA: Well you could of said it nicer! Geez! rolls eyes

Tsume-Hiei luver: I hope Hiei wasn't too OOC in this chapter. . Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

PWA: Come back soon for the next chapter! It'll be quicker next time I promise!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	3. Memories

PWA: Right, well sorry it's late. I've been busy and our computer had a total melt down or something like that so yeah. I just got it back and I'm ready to get this thing started again. Inu-kun would you do the honors?

Inuyasha: Angel does not own Inuyasha or YYH. She does though own Iyudaka and anyone else she's made up in that psycho head of hers.

PWA: Hey!

Inuyasha: Well it's true! You're insane! Just look what she did to Hiei! _Points to a tied up Hiei in the corner_

PWA: That's just so he doesn't run away again and gets out of doing the reviews!

Inuyasha: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight… _mumbles _Not that we have any…

PWA: What was that! I'll call Kagome-chan!

Inuyasha: No! Nothing! Anything but that!

PWA: Then behave! Anyway! On with the fic!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Love Can Overcome All Odds

Chapter 3. Memories

"Hiei?" Daka asked as he came out of the woods and into the clearing then sat next to Iyudaka by the lake.

"What?" He answered gruffly but his tone actually softer then usual.

"Would you tell some one I was your girlfriend if they asked?" Iyudaka asked innocently.

Hiei sat there and thought a minuet then nodded. Daka gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I want to know about your family. . . and your past." Hiei said in a quiet voice.

Iyudaka sat and thought. She wanted Hiei to know about her just not her past. It was too painful at times. "Alright," She said slowly. "But only if you tell me about _you_ tomorrow." Hiei nodded in agreement and she began her story.

"My father died when I was real little. Like two or three. He was The Great Dog Demon of The West." Iyudaka said proudly.

"Oh I didn't know you were of royalty." Hiei was surprised. He had heard of the dog demon's son Sesshomaru but he didn't know he had a daughter.

"Yup, I have two older brothers. Sesshomaru, he's my half brother before my Father met my Mother, and Inuyasha. A few years after my Father died, Mother, Inu-chan, and I were attacked by the local villagers. They said my Mother was a traitor and that she was cruel for raising half breeds. The villagers burned down our house and killed my Mother. I was only about 3. I almost died myself." Iyudaka looked down, saddened by the memory.

"Iyu, I . . . I'm sorry." Hiei he said apologetically.

"It's ok. The only thing was Inuyasha, who was about 8, didn't know I had survived. He thought that I had died. So I can officially say I was raised by wolves." Iyudaka said with a smile.

"What?" Hiei said chuckling.

"It's not funny! It's true!" She glared at eh black haired fire demon. "My father raised two forest wolf gods since they were practically born. They're like my god parents. Papa told them if anything happened to him to protect the rest of the family. Nukka is black with these gold eyes. He has such an attitude. He never thinks before he acts. And Damah, she's white with blue eyes. She's very pretty and very smart. She always gets the better of Nukka. It's quite funny." Daka said giggling as she remembered their antics.

"So they raised you?"

"Yup! Inuyasha once had this girlfriend." Iyudaka began with another part of her past. "A priestess, I hated her. So many times I could have told Inuyasha I was still alive but she had to intervene." Daka clinched her fist and envisioned them pounding Kikyo's face in.

"So you kept an eye on him?" Hiei raised an eyebrow in question.

"Damah and Nukka had strict orders to watch over both Inuyasha and me. I don't really know the whole story but this Naraku guy tricked my brother and Kikyo. Inu-chan wanted the sacred jewel so he could become human and 'live happily ever after with Kikyo'." Daka said with sarcasm. "Kikyo was the protector of the jewel so the plain was she was going to give it to Inuyasha. Naraku tricked Kikyo into thinking he was Inuyasha and killed her. But before she died to get revenge she bound Inuyasha to a tree with a sacred arrow.

"A few years back the same Naraku guy, who tricked Inuyasha, tricked me. I was under his power and made me almost _kill_ Inuyasha. I went crazy on him. But he under stood. He talked to me, apologized to me, made me realize what I was doing was stupid. As you can see I'm sane now though."

"Are you?" Hiei couldn't resist the opportunity to get her flustered again. She was so cute when she was mad.

"Yes!" Daka huffed and playfully hit Hiei in the arm. The two of them laughed together. "But so you can see why Inu-chan is a little over protective."

"A little? It sounds like this guy is over bearing!" Hiei wasn't sure he'd actually like her brother. It sounded like he never let her think for herself.

"Naw, you get use to it. You'll just have to get to know him to understand him. Every woman he has ever met has left him. That's why he's so protective of his new, kind, girlfriend Kagome and me." There was silence for a while until Hiei broke it.

"Iyu?" Hiei said quietly.

"Yes?" Iyudaka barely got to respond as Hiei got close to her and placed his lips on hers.

"Hiei, you're the first guy who's ever kissed me like that. I . . ." But before Iyudaka could say another word Hiei kissed her again passionately. Hiei then slid his tongue over Iyudaka's lips as if to ask permission in. She opened her mouth and Hiei slid his tongue in. They didn't notice but the sun was raising and some one was watching them with a sneer.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

PWA: A bit of a cliffhanger ne? Well I hope to post another chapter on Friday. I'm gonna try to get into the swing of things again and post once a week. Anyway, Hiei!

Hiei: What!

PWA: Do the reviews! Duh!

Hiei: Like that half breed tried telling you earlier!

Inuyasha: Hey!

Hiei: There are NO reviews!

Inuyasha: You're gonna pay for that shrimp! _Inuyasha starts another fight with Hiei_

PWA: _rolls eyes_ Anyway! In that case! All else I have to say is REVIEW! And thank you if you're reading this!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	4. Kikyo's a What!

PWA: Hey everyone! Basically--

Inuyasha: Everyone? No one's hardly reviewed!

PWA: Well 2 have and I thank them! Anyway, as I was going to say, basically I'm posting to get the story done with so . . . it's not gonna matter if I get reviews or not. Although they will be greatly appreciated. Inu-kun?

Inuyasha: Angel does not own YYH or Inuyasha. _Thank God! _She does though own Iyudaka, Shikka and anyone else she's made up.

PWA: Now to continue with the story!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 4: Kikyo's a what!

_What the hell! Who the hell is that and why is he sucking the lips off my sister!_ "Iy-u-da-ka!" Inuyasha yelled.

Daka gasped and pulled away. "He's close! I have to go!"

"No wait." Hiei grabbed her arm as she began to leave.

"Hiei, I have to . . . I . . ." Iyudaka looked at him sadly not wanting to leave him but knowing she had to.

"_You're_ a big girl now, Iyu; you can take care of yourself." Hiei protested.

"Hiei, I have to. I promise I'll come back tomorrow. Just let me go! "

"I suggest you let her go now!" Inuyasha bellowed coming into the clearing, eyes flashing red.

"Inuyasha, Wait! Don't do anything! He's-" Daka began to protest.

"He's a threat to you! And he must DIE!" Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Inuyasha, he's no more of a threat to me then you are! Inuyasha!" Iyudaka screamed holding on to Inuyasha's arm trying to stop him from going after Hiei.

"Have you gone mad again Iyu!" He said tugging Iyudaka off his arm. (A/N: If you are confused read the prequel "When Inu- chan Meets Veggie-chan")

"No brother I . . ." Iyudaka trailed off as Hiei began speaking.

"I _can_ take care of myself you know, Iyu." Hiei objected.

"Do you think you can wit stand me?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky manner.

_Oh no! I forgot to tell Hiei about the __Tetsusaiga!_ Iyudaka worried to herself. "Hiei, no! You don't under stand what kind of power my brother has! I'm serious!"

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha shouted at Daka.

"You would DARE yell at your own sister like that!" Hiei said in Iyudaka's defense.

"How dare you hurt her!" Inuyasha replied back.

"Hurt her? I did no such thing!" Hiei said getting angrier.

"Whatever. Prepare to die!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and lunged at Hiei.

"Noooo!" Iyudaka screamed. "Inu-chan, don't!" Inuyasha stopped and looked at his baby sister. "I love him!" Both men gasped and blinked at Iyudaka.

"You love him/me?" Hiei and Inuyasha said together baffled.

"Why would you like a runt like that?" Inuyasha asked insulting his height.

Hiei disappeared and reappeared in front of Daka. "You really love me, Iyu?" He asked her softly.

"And who gave you permission to call her Iyu!" Inuyasha yelled but of course getting no respond.

"Yes, Hiei, with all my heart." Iyudaka whispered back.

"How . . . how could you? How could you love someone like me? You don't even know my past." Hiei looked away from her not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"I don't care about your past, Hiei. I care about you . . . now." She said and gave him a kiss.

"Oh great." Inuyasha grumbled and slapped himself on the forehead.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked walking up to Inuyasha then stopped abruptly when she say Iyudaka kissing a strange demon. Her eyebrow then began to twitch.

What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked jumping on her shoulder. Then saw the kissing demons. "Eew they're kissing!"

Suddenly Kagome said **it**. "SIT!" Kagome yelled which caused both Daka and Hiei to stare at Inuyasha face down in the dirt.

"Ouch! What was that for damn it!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he stood up.

"How come you never kiss me like that?" Kagome shouted.

"Because Inu-chan prefers oxymorons." Daka said smoothly.

"Morons? Hiei looked questionably at his little dog eared one.

"Did I forget to mention Kikyo's an _evil_ priestess?"

"Oh I get it. It's and oxymoron."

"Precisely." They all laughed while Inuyasha just growled.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

PWA: Well you know what to do! Click the button! Clicky, clicky, clicky!

Hiei: _rolls eyes _What about the reviews?

PWA: _glomps Hiei _Oh, I knew you liked doing them!

Hiei: Get off me! I do not! I was just curious is all . . .

PWA: Well . . . we do have one! Thank to . . . !

Hiei: _reading cue card_ Kashi Kimari.

PWA: Ok come again! Till next time!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	5. The Glaring Contest

PWA: What's up everyone! _–Crickets-_ Ok then! Inu-kun!

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, Angel does not own YYH or Inuyasha. She does however own Iyudaka and Shikka.

PWA: That's all for right now. Enjoy the chapter!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 5. The Glaring Contest

"So who are you?" Inuyasha asked Hiei.

"I told you Inuyasha his name is Hiei!" Iyudaka said beginning to whine.

"So you mean to tell me that's all you know about him!" Inuyasha yelled back at his sister.

"NO! I know that . . . that . . . that he's a good kisser!" Inuyasha fell down anime style. After a few minuets he got back up.

"That's all! You know that he's a good kisser!" Inuyasha squawked.

"Umm, yes. But I also know he runs really fast. He was even fast enough to catch me!" Daka said trying to get Hiei back on Inuyasha's good side.

"Wow that is fast! So I'll ask you again, who are you? Like where are you from?" Inuyasha began his questioning again.

"I'm a fire demon." Hiei said not wanting to tell his whole life story to the idiot who was Iyu's brother.

"Oh yeah, that would explain it." Inuyasha murmured as he rolled his eyes.

"What was that!" Hiei said glaring at the male half demon.

"Nothing, so what's with the bandana?" He asked eyeing it.

"If you must know it covers my Jagan eye." Hiei said matter-of-factly.

"Jagan?" Daka asked and cocked her head letting her left ear droop.

"It's my 3rd eye. It allows me to control people by getting into their mind." Hiei explained.

"Oh, see Inu-chan I know about him!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes again.

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome whispered grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Why don't we go and leave those two alone?"

"But Kago . . ." Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern look. "Ok." Inuyasha said sulking then suddenly an idea came to him. He walked a little faster to catch up with Kagome and took her hand in his. This surprised Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you doing." She asked slowly.

"_I_ want to be alone with _you_." Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile as she blushed and led her away into the woods.

"So you're not going to use that eye on me are you?" Iyudaka asked half joking.

"No."

"Fire huh, cool." Iyudaka so desperately tried to start up a conversation with Hiei to get him to tell her more about him.

"No fire is hot."

"Ha, ha very funny Hiei. So you do have a little humor in you. So do _you_ have any brothers or sisters?"

"N . . . well yes, one. I have a half sister. We have different fathers, she's an ice apparition." Hiei hoped she didn't know too much about them. Luck seemed to me on his said when she asked another question.

"What's her name?"

"Yukina." Hiei said softly.

"Oh." Then there was an awkward silence. No one said anything until a voice broke the silence.

"Daka! Daka! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine Shikka." _I have way to many people that are over protective of me. _Iyudaka thought.

"Who's shorty here?" Shikka asked gesturing toward Hiei.

"This . . . is . . . my . . . my . . . boyfriend Hiei." Iyudaka was relieved when Hiei didn't protest with her answer.

"A little short isn't he?" The red haired fox demon said.

"Hey watch it foxy!" Hiei grabbed for his sword.

"Hey, whoa there killer! I didn't mean anything by it. Geez! So what are you?" Shikka asked curiously.

"A fire demon." Hiei was skeptic about this one but Iyu seemed to know her well.

"Uh huh." Shikka said not believing. "Aren't you a little over dressed?" Shikka asked looking at Hiei's dark clothing.

"Aren't _you_ a little _under_ dressed?" Hiei asked looking at her extremely short fur skirt that barely covered her butt.

"Oh I didn't know you were looking shripy!" Shikka retorted.

"Slut!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!" They both growled at each other and glared, neither one willing to lose the glaring contest.

"Come on guys stop!" Iyudaka yelled. Hiei and Shikka both looked at her.

"What!" They shouted together now glaring at Daka.

"Nothing, just don't kill each other ok." Shikka and Hiei growled at each other and continued in their glaring contest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

PWA: So what did ya think! Please review so I know. It'll really help make Hiei confidence go up!

Hiei: Or yours!

PWA: Well come back next Friday for the next chapter!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	6. Dreaming of You

PWA: Hey! I'm back with another chapter! So soon you say? Well I was bored and felt like being nice, since I actually got a review this time!

Inuyasha: Mostly because of the review. --'

PWA: Shut up! Now do the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: -_sighs_- If I must. Angel does not own YYH or Inuyasha. She does however own Iyudaka and Shikka (I have no idea who would, in their right mind, claim her though.)

Shikka:_ -glares at Inuyasha-_

Inuyasha: -_hides_-

PWA: Again with the glaring Shikka? Anyway just read the chapter to find out what happens next!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 6. Dreaming Of You

"So that was your best friend huh?" Hiei questioned/

"Yup." Iyudaka said happily.

"Man what a mouth!"

"Come on, Hiei, leave her alone. She's been through a lot in her life." Daka defended Shikka.

"And like I haven't!" Hiei shouted at her in an angry tone.

"Then tell me!" Daka yelled back. She didn't know what happened to him but she didn't like him yelling her like that.

"Forget it!" Hiei growled and turned his back on Iyudaka.

"Fine!" Iyudaka barked back. Her features softened and she felt like she wanted to cry. "Hiei please . . ." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love you… please tell me." Hiei turned to face her and gently kissed her on the lips and pulling her close. Hopeful that that would get her mind off the subject.

"So . . ." Hiei said after they pulled away. "What happened to . . . Shikka was it? What happened to her that was _so_ horrible?"

"Her mother died when she and her little brother, Shippo, were both pretty young." Iyudaka began.

"Well that's not so bad." Hiei commented.

"After her mother died she would go on long walks by herself. One day she met a white fox demon like herself, Yoko Kurama. They got to talking and became the best of friends. Then these two demon brothers killed her father when she was away. Shippo and Shikka were devastated. She said she was 'very lucky to have Yoko there to comfort her.' I think she even loved him. But sadly he left Shikka one day too. He just said he had to leave. So you see Shikka's lost just about every one she's ever loved." Iyudaka finished tears coming to her eyes."

"I see." Hiei pulled Iyudaka into a close embrace. "You're a good friend Iyu." Daka looked up at Hiei and they kissed.

**888**

**_Dream/flashback_**  
**_  
"Kura'!" Shikka yelled running to her friend. _**

"Hey, Red." Kurama said as Shikka hugged him tight.

"What's wrong Kura'?" Shikka asked worried.

"I'm sorry, Red, but I leave you." Yoko Kurama said sadly.

"But, Kura', why!" Shikka asked confused, tears starting to roll down her cheek.

"If I told you, you would hate me." He hung his head as if ashamed.

"**_No Kura'! I could never hate you!" Shikka protested but Yoko Kurama just hugged her tightly as she cried. _**

**_"Please don't cry, Shikka, you must under stand." He said as he looked into Shikka's sad brown eyes. _**

"Will I ever see you again?" Shikka asked looking up at him.

"It's a promise, Red. Now I must go." Then Yoko Kurama left.

"No wait! Kura'!" Shikka yelled after him. But her screams got lost in the wind. She fell in a heap on the ground crying in the darkness. "But I . . . I never got to tell you . . . I love you."

End dream/flashback

Shikka bolted straight up in bed with a tear stained face. She breathed a sigh if relief. "It was only a dream. A dream that felt so very real." She looked out her window and up at the half moon. "Kura', where are you?"

**888**

A young red headed boy awoke in a cold sweat. _It was that dream again. Shikka your thinking of me again aren't you?_ Yoko came in through the boys thoughts.

"Suuichi are you ok?" His mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes Mom." _I promise, Red, we'll meet again soon._ Kurama looked out at the half moon and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

PWA: Awwww! I love this chapter! Makes you want to cry! T-T

Hiei: Hn. _–mumbles-_

PWA: -_ignores- _Hiei, the review please.

Hiei: -_rehearsed script_- -_reading under breath_- Thank you so very much mchenryve for reviewing. It is greatly loved and appreciated. What! I'm not reading this! –_throws script on floor and leaves_-

PWA: Thanks much!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	7. The New Moon Addition

PWA: Hey everyone! Don't have much to say but enjoy the chapter!

Inuyasha: Angel doesn't own Inuyasha or YYH. But she does own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven and anyone else she's made up. –_bored tone_-

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 7. The New Moon Addition

"So let me get this straight, you turn into your human form at a new moon?"

"Yup, me and Inu-chan."

888

Hiei shook his head. _This is no time for reminiscing_.

"Calm down, Hiei, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl." Shikka said trying to reassure Hiei.

"I know it's just . . ." Hiei was actually acting very nervous.

"It's normal to be nervous you're going to be a father." Shikka said trying to reassure him. She might not have liked him but he was in love with his best friend. And the father of their child.

"Oh great." Hiei said with sarcasm. "I get to be called that special_ annoying_ word Daddy!"

"Iyu called father Papa." Inuyasha chimed in. "And Iyume calls me Papa." It's been four years since Hiei and Iyudaka met. Kagome and Inuyasha are married/mated and have a three year old little girl, Iyume. Now Daka and Hiei will soon be parents themselves. Suddenly they heard a baby cry from inside the hut.

"It's a baby girl!" Kagome said coming out. "Hiei, would you like to go see?" Hiei got up and went inside to see his lover and new baby girl. The color of her hair was Iyudaka's; silver, but she had eyes like his own. She even had little black dog ears, her left one droop a little.

"Hiei?" Iyudaka said weakly.

"She's . . . she's beautiful. What's her name?" Hiei asked sitting next to Iyudaka.

"I decided since its dark out, Rayven, for the new moon." Iyudaka said softly. She was exhausted from giving birth to their new little girl.

"I like it." Hiei leaned over and gave Daka a kiss then she handed Rayven over to her father. "Hey . . ." Hiei was unsure of what to do. He wasn't used to kids.

"Just hold her while I sleep. Some one will be in her to take her soon." Iyudaka yawned and went to sleep.

_My little girl. My Rayven. So beautiful. I can't believe I ever thought of leaving._

"I can take her now." Kagome said as she came in.

"Here." Hiei said gruffly and handed, Kagome, Rayven, then left the hut.

888

"Ray-ven! Stop, get your ass over here!"

"Hiei, don't yell at Rayvie like that! And you definitely shouldn't swear around her or at her!" Daka yelled at the father of her child.

"Fine!" Rayven is now three and as always running a muck. "I'm gone for one month and you can't even handle her!"

"That's another thing!" Iyudaka yelled back at Hiei. "When you always leave, where do you go!"

"None of your business!" Hiei sneered.

"You better not be cheating on me!" True Iyudaka and Hiei were not married/mated but it's the concept of the thing. They had a child together thus they should stay together.

"How do I know _your_ not cheating on _me _with that . . . what's his name!"

"Koga! He's my friend. Please you should have more faith in me!"

"And _you_ should have more faith in _me_!" Hiei countered.

"How can I have faith in you when I don't even trust you any more!" Iyudaka retorted tears in her eyes. "You're always leaving! I don't even know you anymore!"

"Mommy, Papa, pwease stop wighting." Rayven said with a lisp as she cried.

"Now look what you did, you made Rayvie cry!" Iyudaka yelled at Hiei again.

"I did! You were yelling just as much as I was!" Hiei said. Iyudaka picked up the crying Rayven and started to walk toward the house.

"Maybe you should've stayed gone. It was a lot easier." Daka mumbled. Hiei grumbled hearing that and went to leave. "Where are you going?" Iyudaka asked as she saw Hiei turning to leave again. She was regretting that she had ever said that.

"Don't worry I'll be back." And then Hiei was gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

PWA: Awwwww! That was so sad! Kind of a cliffy huh? Makes you want to come back for more right? Well since there are no reviews… and Hiei's no where in site… I'm just gonna sign off. Until next time!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	8. The Infamous Koga

PWA: Gah! I'm sorry for not updating. . I've been busy with the end of school and my Grandma's but having surgeries and it's all just very stressful. _–cries-_

Inuyasha: You can be so over dramatic sometimes. -_sweat drops-_

PWA: Shut up and do the disclaimer! -_still crying-_

Inuyasha: _-rolls eyes and mutters something about 'girls' under his breath_- Angel doesn't own Inuyasha the show or its characters. She also doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. But . . .

PWA: Sure just rub it in! _-getting hysterical-_

Inuyasha: BUT she does own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, and anyone else she's made up. So don't… uh… steal them… or she'll make it worse for us. .

PWA: -_crying on a very disturbed Hiei-_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Love Can Overcome All Odds

Chapter 8. The Infamous Koga

"Good night Rayvie." Daka said to her little girl and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Mamma. Mamma?" The little 3 year old Rayven asked before he mother shut the door to her room.

"Yes Ray?"

"Is Papa coming home?" Rayven asked in a sad voice.

"Honey, I wish I knew." Iyudaka sighed and slowly closed the door.

"I want my Papa!" Rayven then began to cry. Iyudaka just but her back against the door and slid to her knees not knowing what to do anymore. How could Hiei just leave them like this time and time again?

888

When Rayven finally cried herself to sleep. Iyudaka laid in bed thinking. _Hiei where are you?  
_  
_Right here._ Hiei telepathically said back to her.

Iyudaka jumped from the bed and looked toward the window where Hiei stood. "Hiei don't surprise me like that!" Iyudaka yelled in a whisper. "And where have you been!"

"Thinking." Hiei said in a calm whisper.

"About what?" Iyudaka said in an aggravated sigh.

"About you, and Rayvie, and me, what I should do." Hiei said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Iyudaka looked at him quizzically.

"I love you both very much. Don't get me wrong. But I guess . . . I guess I just wasn't ready for all this." Hiei sighed and sat on the bed.

"Well you should have thought of that before you got me pregnant!" Iyudaka said a little to laud and immediately put her hands over her mouth.

Hiei chuckled a bit. "It takes two to tango you know. Although you certainly do have a good reason to yell."

"I do! I mean of course I do!" Iyudaka said then softened her features. "Why Hiei? Why do you always leave us?" Iyudaka fell to the floor and began to weep. Hiei went to her and held her close.

"I don't know, Iyu. I just . . . I really do love you." Hiei trailed off.

"I love you too Hiei." Iyudaka said through her tears. Hiei held her close and let Daka cry herself to sleep.

888 Months Later 888

"Mamma, I want Papa!" Rayven stated one day out of the blue.

"Yes Ray I know." Daka said in a bored tone. She had heard that a lot lately. Just then the door bell rang. "Honey will you get that please?" She asked her dark haired daughter while she made dinner.

"Yes Mamma." Rayven went to the door and opened it. "Oh it's **you**." Rayven spat.

"Hey there squirt." Koga said to Ray as he walked in like he owned the place.

_I **hate** it when he calls me squirt._ Rayven screamed in her head.

"Hey Babe." Koga said as he strolled into the kitchen to Daka's side.

_I **hate** it when he calls me babe. _Iyudaka rolled her eyes and then said cheerfully. "Hey Koga. Come for dinner?"

"Yeah, whatcha got?"

"Ramen, Red elk, and mushrooms." Iyudaka answered the egotistical wolf.

"Yuk!" Rayven said and scrunched up her face.

"Yum, mushrooms are good for you squirt." Koga said and ruffled her hair.

"What eber." Rayven mumbled and glared at him.

888

"Mamma may I leave now?" Rayven asked politely after she had eaten her fill.

"Alright Ray . . ." Daka smiled and Rayven hopped off her chair.

"Hold on squirt, you haven't eaten your mushrooms." Koga pointed to the little girl's plate.

"Koga's right. Ray why don't you eat a few and then you can go."

Rayven pouted. _Papa neber made me do anything I didn't wanna_.

888

Rayven laid in bed listening to her mom and Koga talking. _I don't care. I don't like that mean woof Koga. I want my Papa._ Rayven yawned. She couldn't sleep. So Rayven walked down stairs to get a glass of water. She walked to the living room to ask her mom to get her a glass. But what Rayven saw she was not expecting . . . Iyudaka and Koga Kissing on the coach. Rayven's eyes filled with tears.

_Mamma no! What about Papa!_ "NOOO!" Rayven screamed and ran out crying.

"Rayven wait! Rayven . . .!" Iyudaka called as her daughter ran up to her room crying.

"Just give her some time Iyu. Give her some time." Koga said calmly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei: Well there you have it. I'm a bastard. Koga's being a bastard but trying to get in good with Iyu. There are no reviews. Next time I suggest you do. Or it will be for more worse then it is now.

PWA: -laughing maniacally over Inuyasha who is tied and gagged in a chair- Oh… is it me now… Oh yeah. Please review!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	9. Broke her Heart

Inuyasha: Angel's a little tired right now, doesn't feel like talking. So I'll just cut right to the chase and say that she doesn't own the two shows Inuyasha or YYH. However she does own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, and anything other character she's made up for this story.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Overcome All Odds

Chapter 9. Broke Her Heart

**8884 years later888**

"Momma can I go please!" Rayven begged with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ray, I said no!" Her mother Iyudaka said once again in a stern voice. Rayven had been begging her for a week now to go to the Dark Tournament.

"Why not?" Ray whined.

"Because you have school." Iyudaka informed her daughter.

"Why? That's stupid! Why would you have school during The Dark Tournament?"

"I know dear . . ." Daka trailed off.

"Ha ha I get to go and you don't!" The 4 year old Romah chanted.

"Romah don't tease your sister." Daka scolded her brown haired blue eyed son.

"Yeah or else I'll beat you up you little twerp!" Rayven threaten her little brother.

"You're just jealous that I get to go and you can't." Romah stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"I am not!" Ray shouted.

"You are too!" Romah continued to tease.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Children, children that's enough!" Iyudaka yelled, trying to get her kids to stop bickering.

"Hey, Romah, your village called. They're missing their idiot!" Ray taunted her little brother.

"Hey!" Romah cried.

"Rayven!" Daka said sternly.

"But Momma!"

"We'll see Rayven if I can get you out for a day or two. But right now it's time for school." And as if on cue the door bell rang. "See there's Somachi and Iyume."

"Alright Momma." The 8 year old Rayven groaned and went to the door and as her mother had said there was her 14 year old cousin Chitty (Somachi) son of Sesshomaru and Rin, and 11 year old cousin Iyume. Inuyasha and Kagome's oldest. "Bye Momma. I'll see you after school."

"Bye Sweetie. Oh hey, Rom, why don't you go and play with Yashgo (Kagome and Inuyasha's 5 year old son) today."

"Ok Momma. See you later." And Romah was out the door as well.

_Finally, maybe I can actually get the house clean today._ Iyudaka thought. But luck was just never on her side.

"Hello Iyudaka." Came a deep voice from the shadows.

"Ahhh! Koga don't do that . . . please." Daka said a little disappointed that her 'lover' had returned.

"I'm sorry." Koga said wrapping his arms around Iyudaka. "About the other day . . ."

"No that's ok. You can't even see it any more. See!" Daka said showing Koga her wrists that a few days ago had been bruised and swollen.

"I see. So how about I make it up to you?" Koga said with a sly smile, Iyudaka began to back away.

"Oh no, no It's ok. I . . . I have some work . . ." Iyudaka started to say at the same time Koga was advancing toward her. She tried to back away but she found a wall had decided to plant its self there without her looking.

"Nonsense, I insist." Koga picked Iyudaka up, flung her over his shoulder, and went up to 'their' bedroom.

**888**

_Why do I get these pains sometimes? Could it be . . . could it be possible that Iyu is hurt, that I can feel her pain? That we are in some way bonded?_ Hiei was in a trance the night before the tournament would begin.

"Hiei are you alright." Kurama asked worried shaking him out of his trance. "You spaced out."

"I'm fine." Hiei snapped.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter were sleeping getting a good nights rest for tomorrows fight in The Dark Tournament. Kurama and Hiei just sat talking before they went to bed.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly

"Hn?"

"Were . . . were you . . . ever in love?" Kurama asked not sure if he should have asked Hiei such a question.

"Why would I ever be in love?" Hiei said snapping again. He was beginning to be in a bad mood.

"Just curious." The fox stated.

"Were you?" Hiei asked.

"It was a long time ago, when I was still in my Yoko form. She was beautiful. I knew I loved her from the moment I saw her." Kurama said as he began to reminisce.

**888Flashback888**

"Hey watch where your going, you stupid ass!" A red headed fox said after she had collided with Yoko Kurama.

"Maybe little girl _you_ should watch where _your_ going. You ran into me." Yoko raised an eye brow at the female fox.

Shikka sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just . . ." Shikka sighed again and Yoko could tell there was something bothering her. "I'm Shikka."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty." Shikka blushed as Yoko kissed her hand. "I'm Yoko Kurama. Now do you mind telling me what's bothering you?"

Shikka, who never opened up to strangers before felt compelled to answer him. "I just lost my mother." Shikka said quietly with tears starting to come to her dark brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, here." Yoko handed Shikka a white cloth to dry her tears with. "But running from your problems doesn't solve them." He said wisely.

"Thanks, I know it's just hard." Shikka took the cloth blew her nose. "Yoko Kurama wasn't it? That's too long. How about Yoko or Kura'? Yeah I like that, Kura'."

"Then I shall call you . . . Red." Yoko Kurama said with a dashing smile, Shikka blushed again her face almost as red as her hair.

"SHIKKA!" A strong male voice was heard.

"That's my dad. I have to go but . . . I want to see you again." Shikka said sadly.

"You will, Red, of that I'm sure." Yoko smiled at her again.

"Bye Kura'!" Shikka waved as she left.

"Good bye . . . my lovely." Yoko said as she ran off but she was already to far gone and didn't hear him.

**888End flashback888**

"So you're the one who broke that loud mouthed bitch's heart." Hiei chuckled.

"Excuse me! You know Shikka!" Kurama said with surprise.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"D-did you say broke I her heart? I broke her heart? I . . . she loved me?" Kurama was still in complete shock.

"To my knowledge she still does." Hiei said idly.

"She does? Wait how would you know?" Kurama asked now curious.

"I just do ok!" Hiei yelled with fire in his eyes. Kurama backed off and went to leave Hiei alone and to think about what he just told him. _What have I done! Did I too break the heart of the one I love? Please, Iyu, please forgive me._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888****8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hiei: Review or I'll kill you.

PWA: No, he won't really. sweat drops

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel**  
**


	10. Wolf gods?

PWA: Hey all! I'm so excited! Our house is almost sold which means where really close to moving! I can't wait! We'll be moving back home. After 4 years of living in this hell we'll be going back home! Yay!

Inuyasha: -- Can we say overly hyper?

PWA: Oh yeah! And also on Saturday I get to go to LA with my youth group! I'm so excited! It's gonna be so much fun!

Inuyasha: Sure, ignore the dog. .

PWA: I'm sorry! _-glomps Inuyasha_-

Inuyasha: Gah! Lay off!

PWA: Disclaimer please? .

Inuyasha: Angel does not own Inuyasha or its characters nor does she own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters. She does however own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, Romah, and anyone else she's made up.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 10. Wolf gods?

"What a fight that was! Good thing you're here Yukina. You can heal me." Kuwabara said with his goofy smile. They were all walking home from the stadium for the night.

"Huh?" Yukina wasn't paying any attention. She had noticed something in the corner of her eye. "That looks like . . ."

"Ahhh!" Kuwabara screamed like a girl. "Yukina look out!" He shouted as he saw a giant black wolf jump out from behind a bush. "Don't worry Yukina I'll protect you! Huh?" Kuwabara was puzzled for the wolf wasn't attacking Yukina but licking her face.

"Come on now, Nukka, cut it out." Yukina said as she pushed the big lug away. (A/N: Read "When Veggie-chan met Inu-chan" if you don't understand who Nukka and Damah are.)

"Ok what's going on here?" Kuwabara asked completely clueless.

"Precisely what I wanted to know." Yusuke said walking up to them. "Who's the mutt?"

"Oh it's Nukka. Hello old fella, how are you?" Botan said and began scratching Nukka behind the ears.

"Can we just leave the over sized mutt alone and go!" Hiei scowled.

"Hiei! Have more respect for a Wolf god then that!" Kurama scolded. Nukka growled and bared his teeth which were blood stained after so many years of living. "You know him don't you boy?" Kurama asked talking to Nukka.

"Oh good the damn mutt remembers me." Hiei turned to leave and Nukka continued to growl "Oh just shut the hell up. No one's afraid of you any way you old bastard!"

"Hiei . . ." The wolf finally spoke in a gruff, old, deep, voice. "The nerve of you coming back, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Me ashamed! She's the one who accused me of cheating, does it herself, and mates with the damn bastard!" Hiei shouted.

"That's not how it is! If you would just . . ." Just then Nukka heard a whistle that was the signal for him to go home. "I'll talk to _you_ later." Nukka said sternly and then left.

"Yeah, what ever, I'm _so_ scared." Hiei said in a mocking tone and left as well to be alone.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked still as clueless as ever.

"Come on now guys. Lets go, this is none of our concern." Botan said trying to push them on.

**888**

"But, Momma, what about Papa?" Rayven whined.

"Rayven, stop complaining! I let you come here today didn't I?" Iyudaka said irritated. It wasn't necessarily Rayven's fault it's Koga that puts her in these moods. And it was the fact that Hiei was getting his ass kicked in the ring.

"But Momma, Papa's hurt!" Rayven cried.

"I know Sweetie. I know." _Oh Hiei please stay strong. You must live through this. We need you._

_Iyu? She's here?_ Hiei thought as he could sense her thoughts were near. He and the masked fighter where trapped in the force field of the 'nurse' Ruka.

_Hiei's power just increased drastically again. We may be out of this force field sooner then I thought._ The masked fighter thought while watching Hiei.

"Damn it! Now we can't see a friggin' thing!" Shikka yelled.

"Shikka!" Iyudaka scolded for there were children present and heaven forbid you say inappropriate things.

"Sorry but what is that fog stuff?" Shikka said as she wiggled her nose and then sneezed.

"I don't know . . . " Daka trailed off as something came out of the fog.

"No it can't be!" Shikka said wide eyed.

"It is! It's Yoko Kurama?" Daka said shocked.

"But Kura's dead! He's dead! But . . . Daka . . ." Shikka eyes began to tear. She didn't know what to think.

"It's alright Shikka, it's alright." Iyudaka said holding her friend. Then she realized something. "Wait, where are the children? Rayven! Romah! No!" She called to them in a panic.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

PWA: A little short I know but it couldn't be helped. . Hiei the reviews.

Hiei: -_grumbles-_ There are none.

PWA: What! Again! Oh well . . . the sooner we get it finished the sooner we can work on other stuff right?

Hiei&Inuyasha: -_glare at Angel-_

PWA: -_laughs nervously-_ Well that's it all. Come back for the next chap and don't forget to leave a review.

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	11. What's Going On?: The Truth

PWA: Gah! I'm so bored! No one's Gaia. By the way if you know of Gaia my user name on it is Kyo Kitty Kun Lover. And now for your viewing pleasure, Inuyasha with the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: Angel does not on Inuyasha or YYH. Yadda, yadda, yadda but she does own some characters so no taking them.

PWA: -_sweat drops_- Thanks

Inuyasha: Welcome!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 11. What's Going On: The Truth

Yoko Kurama was gone and Kurama was in his place. Hiei and the masked fighter were still trapped in the force field. "Come on Romah! Hurry up!" Rayven called to her little brother.

"I'm coming, Sis, I'm coming. But why do they all want your papa's team dead?" Romah said trying to keep up with his sister.

"I don't know now hush. I don't want then to hear us." Rayven whispered to Romah as they got to the opening of the ring.

"Hey it's Aunt Kina!" Romah cried.

"Shhh, Rom, I told you to be quiet!" Rayven whispered loudly. "Now follow me, quietly." Rayven slowly began to creep up on the unsuspecting fighters. But as usual Romah couldn't keep his excitement down.

"Aunt Kina!" Romah yelled and jumped into Yukina's waiting arms. Suddenly Kurama felt weight around his neck and shoulders and found Rayven there with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Uncle 'Kura!" Rayven smiled.

"Rayven! Romah! What _are_ you two doing here!" Yukina and Kurama asked in unison. "You know them!" They both blinked.

"Ok wait. How do you know them?" Kurama asked as he slid Rayven off his back.

"Well Ray and Rom are children of one of my best friends, Iyudaka." Yukina informed. "How do you know them?"

"Iyudaka's an old friend of a friend. She . . . she's been having a lot of trouble with . . ."

"Koga! I know." Yukina said sadly. "But she just so afraid of him . . . She'll never be able to stand up to him."

"She doesn't have a choice I don't think. So she has these two runaway to my house every once in a while." Kurama said as he ruffled Romah's hair.

"Yeah they come to my house too."

"Ah guys . . . you do know we're standing right here, right?" Rayven said in a snotty tone.

"Oh right, hey look Yusuke won." Kurama said trying to change the subject.

"What's going on here! These children should not be here." The masked fighter said as she and Hiei walked over to the group. They were now freed from the force field.

"PAPA!" Rayven ran to Hiei. He picked her up, threw her in the air, and caught her. Then Hiei held Rayven close for a big hug. Rayven had tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Papa I've missed you _so_ much! Why? Why did you leave us?" Rayven asked through the tears.

"I know Rayvie I know. I'm sorry." Hiei whispered into one of Rayven's dark dog ears. By this time most everyone was shocked. (Except Kuwabara he was just confused.) Obviously this little girl was Hiei's daughter.

"Papa . . ." Rayven said as she looked at her father with seriousness in her brownish red eyes. "I'm not going home! That Koga he's evil!"

"He hurts Momma!" Romah chimed in. "He hits her and makes her do things she doesn't want to do." Romah's eyes then began to water.

"Well then you can stay with us." Kurama said.

"Yes that's a perfect idea." Botan said agreeing.

"Come on Ray lets go." Hiei said then added. "You too Rom." Romah smiled and ran to Hiei. The other members of the team were still slightly but knew they could get it out of Hiei some how. So they all walked back to the hotel room.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

PWA: I know these last few chapters have been really short but that's just how it ended up. It can't be changed. But the next ones are gonna start getting longer Kay. Oh and please review so Hiei can have his job back. He's getting awfully irritating.

Hiei: -_glares-_ You're awfully irritating.

PWA:D So anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	12. In Your Arms

PWA: Here's the next chap! I would have updated sooner I think but I went to LA for 5 days. First time to the ocean! It was a blast!

Inuyasha: Keh! She didn't even bring us!

PWA: Oh quite your whining and do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: _-grumbles-_ Angel does not own IY or YYH. But she does own her characters that she made up.

PWA: Thank you! Now enjoy the chap!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 12. In Your Arms

"They what!" Koga screamed. "Again!"

"I'm sorry. I . . ." Daka began.

"How! How is it that you always manage to loose your own damned kids!" Koga shrieked at Iyudaka as she just told him the kids were missing again.

"She doesn't loose them!" Shikka said in Iyudaka's defense. "They run to get away from _you_!" Shikka said getting into Koga's face. That was a big mistake.

"What did you say you little bitch!" Koga said as he positioned his hand to hit Shikka.

"No! Koga don't!" Iyudaka screamed but it was too late. Koga beat Shikka just like he had beaten her so many times before. But Shikka was strong and for her friend would not shed a tear. Daka cried for her friend also knowing when Koga was done with Shikka he would come after her.

_Don't worry, Daka, I'll get you out of this mess. No matter what!_ Shikka thought as she escaped with Damah and Nukka.

**888**

_Something's not right. Shikka, I know you were there watching today. I . . . I can feel your pain. Are you alright?_ Kurama had been sucked into his own thoughts till Yusuke came and brought him out of it.

"Hey, Kurama, you alright?" Yusuke asked, concerned about his friend. Kurama had seemed to be acting different ever since his last fight.

"Yes, Yusuke, I'm alright." Kurama lied.

"Ok, whatever you say." Yusuke said and went back to the couch where the others were playing a game of cards.

"Kurama." Hiei suddenly appeared beside him.

"You sensed it to, Hiei?"

"Hn." Hiei nodded as his response.

"I get that feeling a lot lately." Kurama said sadly.

"As though you're in pain?" Hiei asked bluntly.

"Yes, does it mean that you and I could have some sort of . . . bond with them?" Kurama said questioning about Shikka and Iyudaka. Kurama had long figured out that Hiei's Iyudaka was the same best friend of his beloved Shikka. Just as Hiei had figured out that Kurama was the Yoko that had ditched Iyudaka's friend, Shikka, so many years ago.

"I don't know." Was all Hiei could say.

"Papa?" A little voice called.

"Rayven you're supposed to be in bed." Hiei scolded softly.

"I know, Papa, but I'm worried about Momma and Aunt Shikka. I just have this bad feeling."

**888**

"Nukka, where are you going?" Shikka asked curiosity getting the best of her. She felt like they were in the middle of no where.

"Yes Nukka do tell." Damah, the white wolf, said raising an eye brow at her mate.

"I know where to find Hiei and Kurama." Was all the hunting yellow-eyed wolf said.

"Well to bad! I never want to see him again as long as I live!" Shikka snubbed Kurama even though he wasn't there.

"As much as I hate to say this I agree with Nukka." Damah began. "Hiei and Kurama could help in this Iyudaka-Koga situation." Damah said afraid of how Shikka would react.

"What!" Shikka screamed. "You think that low-down, egotistical, bastard would go back to Daka now after all this time! No! I won't let her get hurt by hi anymore!" Shikka protested.

"Hiei will help. I assure you. Think about it." Damah continued. "Would you rather Iyudaka continue to be hurt by Koga in this way? Even Hiei, though he's hurt her mentally has never struck Iyudaka."

"I guess." Shikka said giving in.

"Good, they're in the hotel up there." Nukka informed, spotting the fighters hotel.

**888**

Yusuke and the fighters where still up talking when the door bell rang. "Now who could that be at this time of night?" Yusuke questioned as he walked to the door and opened it. "Yeah?" He answered gruffly.

"Is Yo . . . I mean is Kurama here?" Shikka asked unusually timid.

"Shikka! My gosh, Shikka, what happened!" Kurama asked as he saw how bruised and beaten she was and stood up to greet her.

Shikka sighed heavily. "I . . . it's a long story."

"Come, let's get you fixed up and you can tell us what happened." Kurama said as he helped Shikka to the couch. After Shikka was bandaged up and had told of what happened she and Kurama sat alone in silence.

"Red I . . ." Kurama tried to begin.

"Shhh Kura', I understand. I just wish you would have told me the truth." Shikka said sadly for Kurama had also told of why he left her the way he did.

**888**

"You think they know each other?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke as they watched Kurama and Shikka talk.

"Have you two no decency? It's obvious they want to be alone." Hiei said scolding the two teenagers.

"Well do they?" Yusuke still asked.

"They knew each other a long time ago." The two fighters felt satisfied with Hiei's answer and left to go to bed.

**888**

"I am sorry. I just didn't want you to hate me." Kurama started at Shikka sadly. If you had known who I really was, and what I had done, would you still have been with me?"

"Hate you! Kura' I could never hate you!" Shikka lightly scolded. "There's something I never got to tell you."

"I know, Red, I know." Kurama said and held Shikka close in a warm embrace.

"It's good to be in your arms again Kura'." Shikka said already half asleep. "I love you." She finally stated before sleep took her.

"I love you to Red, I love you too.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

PWA: That's it. Now remember if you are in anyway confused just ask. But no flames please.

Hiei: There hasn't been any reviews TO flame.

PWA: True . . . . Anyway please review!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	13. The Reunion of Love

PWA: Hey people's! Just want to say before you read that I had some help writing this chapter. My friend, Mysticstargazer, wrote the lime parts. Yes as a warning for people who don't like them there is a lime in this chapter. And now some words from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Angel doesn't own Inuyasha or YYH but she did create Iyudaka, Rayven, Romah, Shikka, Rainah, Kurashi, and Suuikka So no stealing!

PWA: Thank you and enjoy the chap!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 13. The Reunion of Love

"I expect this from children but not from you!" Koga said as he dragged the run away Daka home.

"I'm sorry Koga! I'm sorry! Just let me go, please! I promise I won't run!" Iyudaka pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut up bitch! You're making a scene!" Koga growled as a few people were staring at them as they went down the street.

_That sounds like . . ._ "Iyudaka? Iyudaka!" Yukina yelled and started searching for her friend.

"Yukina wait for us." Botan said as she Keiko and Shazuru went running after her.

_Huh, Kina?_ Iyudaka thought.

"Iyudaka . . ." Yukina slowed when she saw Koga dragging off Iyudaka on the other side of the street.

**_No, 'Kina don't come over here!_** Iyudaka told Yukina telepathically.

**_But . . . I want to help you_**. Yukina said sadly.

**_No, don't try anything stupid. This is Koga we're talking about here!_** Iyudaka thought for a moment. **_Wait, there is one thing you can do._**

**_What! Anything you name it._** Yukina desperately wanted to help her friend.

**_You must find your brother! He's our only hope. You must find Hiei! _**Iyudaka pleaded just before they turned a corner and out of sight.

**888**

"Wait I know! Shikka you know how Momma always figures out who fights who before every fight." Rayven said as they were all sitting there bored and wondering what to do next.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't we do that!" Rayven said excitedly.

"That's right we fight your team next." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah I got it!" Shikka exclaimed. "Kuwabara can fight my brother Shippo . . ."

"Wait a minute." Kuwabara protested. "I've seen this Shippo. He's nothing but a- " Kuwabara began but got cut off by Rayven.

"Yeah but he's got some pretty good illusions and a mean spinning top." Rayven said and they all began to laugh remembering Kuwabara's earlier fight with Rinku and his yoyo's.

"Hey come on guys it's not funny!" Kuwabara whined.

"Ok, back to the task at hand." Shikka said after she and the others had calmed down. "Let's see . . ."

"I'll offer to fight Inuyasha." Kurama said.

"Ok Kura' but be careful. You're both very strong and I wouldn't want you two to kill each other off." Shikka warned. "I know to people who would be very upset if that happened.

Kurama nodded. "I know."

"So Yusuke can fight Sesshomaru and I'll fight you Genkai." Shikka continued.

"Genkai! The masked fighter is Genkai!" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

"You mean you guys didn't know?" Shikka was stunned and they all began to ask questions and such abut Genkai.

"WAIT!" Hiei yelled and they all shut up. "Who does that leave me to fight?"

"Papa you get to kill that big mean woof bas . . ." Shikka covered Rayven's mouth before she said more.

"Little girls shouldn't swear. If your mother was here . . ." Shikka started to scold.

"But she's not and that's why I'm worried!" Ray complained.

_Don't worry Iyu. Mark my words I will save you!_ Hiei thought.

**888**

"My Brother? Hiei's my . . . of course it all makes sense now!" Yukina mumbled.

_Hiei's going to kill me when he finds out! He's going to think I told her_. Botan thought and ran to catch up with her.

**888**

Every one was sitting on the couch still talking when suddenly the door burst open. "Aunt 'Kina!" Rayven and Romah yelled and ran to their aunt.

"Yukina what are you doing here?" Shikka exclaimed

"Iyudaka's in BIG trouble! She . . . she needs your help Hiei." Yukina looked at him, now knowing him to be her brother.

_Yukina knows!_ Hiei thought. _Wait Iyu's in trouble! I'll deal with Botan later. Don't worry Iyu I'm coming!_ Hiei started for the door.

"Wait, Hiei!" Kurama yelled. "What about the plan!"

"Screw the plan!" Hiei shouted and slammed the door shut.

"Rayvie do you think your papa can beat my papa?" Romah asked innocently.

"What are you talking about! Of course he can. My papa can beat anyone!" Ray boasted.

"Alright you two," Shikka said. "You have _got_ to go to bed and get some rest."

**888Later that Evening888**

"Red?" Kurama asked as he snuck into Shikka's room. "You awake?" After all she was using _his_ bed.

"What is it Kura'?" Shikka whispered signaling for Kurama to come to the bed.

"Are you worried?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Yes." Shikka said dejectedly. "Daka's my best friend. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Hiei's plenty strong. I wouldn't worry about him, he'll save her. But . . . if you want I could help you get your mind off things. Help you relax." Kurama said playfully as leaned down and looked hungrily at Shikka with a glint of fire in his deep emerald eyes. Shikka had never seen him this way before. Kurama leaned toward Shikka and they connected in a kiss. Kurama then deepened it by slowly sliding his tongue into Shikka's mouth. She gasped out of surprise. Kurama gently pushed Shikka onto the pillows allowing their tongues to play. Shikka pulled out of the tongue battle to playfully nibble on Kurama's bottom lip.

**888**

Iyudaka lay awake in bed when she heard a squeak of her window opening. _What was that?_ Daka thought paranoid and pulled the covers over her head more. _Oh please don't be Koga! Please don't be Koga! _Daka pleaded to herself.

"Iyu?" Hiei's gruff voice came in a whisper.

_Hiei? No it can't be!_ Hiei stepped closer to the bed and gently touched Iyudaka on the arm. He then slowly pulled the covers down to reveal two, sad, tear stained, blue-gold eyes. "Hiei?"

"Yes, Iyu, It's me." Hiei lightly smiled her.

"Oh Hiei!" Iyudaka sat up and hugged Hiei tightly crying onto his shoulder.

"Shhh it's alright Iyu. I'm here now." Hiei then lightly kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hiei, he's not my mate." Daka said sniffling. "Koga, he isn't. He makes me . . ."

"I know Iyu. The kids told me everything." Hiei said calming trying to sooth her.

"But Hiei you shouldn't be here! I don't want Koga to come back here and find you." Iyudaka cried.

"Hn Koga? I'm not worried about that dumbass. If you comes back I'll just . . ." Hiei was cut off by Daka's soft lips finding their way to his own. He responded by deepening the kiss and allowing his hands to wonder Daka's delicate body, his fingers finding all the buttons and zippers of Daka's outfit. _Damn she wears too much!_ Hiei thought as he finally got to Daka's light purple bra.

**888**

"Kura' I don't know." Shikka said hesitant about what they were about to do.

"What? What's wrong? I thought . . ." Kurama trailed off sadly.

"I do Kura'! I love you but . . . it's just your not . . . what I mean to say is your human now and technically your only what 16-17. Don't humans have . . . issues with people having sex to early?" Shikka questioned.

Kurama chuckled. "Is that what's bothering you, me being human? Here if it worries you that much I'll just take a little of this." Kurama said as he took out the purple vial that Suzuka gave him that would allow him to become Yoko Kurama.

"What's that? Kura' what are you going to do with that!" Shikka asked concerned as to what Kurama was going to do. "Don't poison yourself!"

"Just watch." Kurama brought the battle to his lips and sipped it once. There was a flash of white light and then . . .

"YOKO!" Shikka screamed.

"I must warn you, I only have three hours." Yoko Kurama grinned.

"Oh Yoko!" Shikka moaned as Yoko started to strip her of he clothing. Consumed by lust and passion he inhaled Shikka's sweet scent. The feel of her soft skin against his bare chest aroused him and made him want to claim her as his own. And this time, he might just have the chance to do that.

**888**

"I love you Hiei." Iyudaka whispered into Hiei's ear. Hiei pulled Iyu close to his chest wrapping his legs around hers, kissing the top of her head. He laid still listening to Iyu's steady breathing.

**_I love you too Iyu. And . . . and I'm sorry I left. I really am_**. Hiei telepathically told Iyudaka. Not willing to admit it out laud.

"I know Hiei. But . . . you really should leave. Koga will . . ." Iyudaka said becoming worried again.

"I told you, I'm not worried about that baka." Hiei snapped and then remembered who he was talking to and softened his voice again. "But I guess the tournament does start in a hour."

"And I'll be there to cheer you on." Iyudaka said as Hiei got up and got dressed. "Good bye my love."

"Good bye my little dog eared one." Hiei lightly kissed her on the forehead and then was gone just as he had arrived.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	14. Raspberries and Grannies

PWA: I would like you to note that I did have help writing this chapter. My friend Mysticstargazer wrote the fighting scenes. Other then that . . . Inuyasha will you continue with the disclaimer?

Inuyasha: Angel does not own YYH or Inuyasha. She does own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, Romah, Rainah, Suuikka, and Kurashi.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 15. Raspberries and Grannies

"Where is he! If he's not here in five minutes we have to for fit!" Yusuke whined.

"Calm down, Yusuke. He'll be here. Hiei knows the importance of this fight." Kurama said trying to calm down his friend.

"Kura'?" Shikka came up behind Kurama.

"Red! What are you going here! Your not . . ." Kurama began to protest.

"I know but . . . I have to tell you something." Shikka said with pleading brown eyes.

"I'm sure what ever it is, it can wait." Kurama said, doing his best not to sound like he didn't care. He was just busy, there was a fight coming up after all.

"But Kura' . . . I guess . . ." Shikka gave in.

"Please, Red, go back to your side. I don't want you to get in trouble." Kurama looked at her sweetly.

"Ok but . . . just keep in mind what we did last night ok." Shikka lightly kissed Kurama on the cheek and left to her side of the arena.

_Last night?_ Kurama asked himself, confused.

"Hey there he is, there he is!" Kuwabara yelled as Hiei walked up to the group.

"Ok folk's looks like we'll have a fight after all!" The announcer Koto called out to the crowd. "Now who will fight first?"

"I'll go! I wanna get this over with." Shippo said as he jumped into the ring.

"Ok Kuwabara you know what that means? Get up there." Yusuke bellowed.

"I know, Urameshi, I know." Kuwabara snapped back and got in the ring as well.

"Ok people let the fight begin!" Koto called.

"Alright runt, if you stand still I'll try and make this as painless as possible!"

Shippo stuck out his tongue and blew raspberries towards Kuwabara. "Not a chance!" Shippo then broke into a speedy sprint.

"Fine runt, if that's the way you want to do things . . ." Kuwabara materialized his energy sword and started to swing at Shippo but he was too fast. Even Hiei was having trouble keeping up with him.

_All that running away from Inuyasha sure paid off._ Shippo thought as he leaped over Kuwabara's head. "It's time to use some of my fox magic if I'm going to win this match!" Shippo exclaimed, digging out some of his magic tops. "GO!" Shippo shouted as he let the top free from the string. The top landed on Kuwabara's head growing bigger and bigger, grinding Kuwabara's face into the floor of the ring.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kuwabara shouted in pain.

"Come on Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"What an oaf, he's too stupid to realize that it's just an illusion." Hiei said letting out a heavy sigh.

Yusuke stared at Hiei with a bemused look on his face. "I don't know, it looks pretty real to me." Just then the top shrunk down to the size of a regular child's toy.

"And he's down!" Koto exclaimed. "One . . . two . . . tree . . . oh wait . . . he's up again!"

Kuwabara got up shakily to his feet. "Ok that was the last straw!" Kuwabara yelled. "Now it's time to kick it up a notch!"

"Good!" Shippo said increasing his speed.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said confused, trying to follow Shippo with his eyes, but Shippo only looked like a blur. Kuwabara held his head and staggered back, very dizzy.

"And out you go . . . FOX FIRE!" Shippo shouted, shooting a blue beam out of his palm. The dazed Kuwabara fell out of the ring with ease and the count began.

"Annnd he's knock out!" Koto exclaimed. "That was almost_ too _easy! The winner is Shippo of team Koga!" Koto informed and then came yelling and screaming from the crowd.

Shippo then jumped out of the ring and hugged his sister, Shikka. "Did I do good Sis!"

"You did great Ship!" Shikka smiled at him.

"Alright will the next fighters please enter the ring?" The announcer announced.

**_Shikka shall we go?_** Genkai telepathically asked.

**_Alright._** Shikka and Genkai went into the ring.

"Bring it on!" Genkai shouted getting into an attack like stance.

"Change!" Shikka shouted throwing a green leaf into the air the beautiful red haired Shikka melted away, being replaced by a massive red leopard. She lunged at Genkai with her claws extended.

"Pfft, nothing but an illusion. Stupid fox magic!" Genkai exclaimed. Shikka's claws grazed Genkai's cheek. Drops of blood poured from the wound as Genkai raised a hand to her face, analyzing the damage.

"Unlike my brother," roared the Shikka leopard, "my magic isn't just an illusion!"

"Damnit!" Genkai cursed under her breath. "She's gotten stronger . . ." Shikka crouched down and readied to pounce but her attack was thwarted by a sharp blow to the back of to head by Genkai. Shikka countered with a swipe from her muscular paws sending Genkai sprawling across the ring. Genkai was down. Shikka was almost too much for her old body . . . almost. She was up again on the count of seven. Genkai raised her fists and went toward Shikka. "SPIRIT WAVE!" A beam of light flooded from Genkai's palm.

Fear flashed in the Shikka leopard's brown eyes. "Change!" The Shikka leopard roared. The leopard sprouted wings and its body grew slender and feathers began to appear. The Shikka leopard was now a red hawk. Genkai's spirit wave shot right past Shikka, singeing some of her tail feathers. "Nah, nah, you missed me!" Shikka cawed. Genkai fell to her knees, drained from her last attack. _Good, her energy is draining._ Shikka thought. _I don't think I could dodge another attack like that._

"Change!" Shikka cawed. Shikka's wings and feathers disappeared and in their place was a red fluffy tail and the sharp teeth of a fox. "FOX FIRE!" Shikka growled. Blue flames burst from Shikka's mouth heading straight for Genkai. Genkai was too weak to dodge the blast, she clenched her teeth and squinted her eyes closed, bracing herself for the attack. The blast hit her fully in her back sending Genkai flying out of the ring.

Shikka had won the fight but now it was time for Kurama and Inuyasha's. And that's not going to be a fight you'll soon forget.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

PWA: Well, come back next time for the next fight! It'll be a real good one. And sorry Hiei still no reviews. .

Hiei: _-grumbles-_

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	15. That's showin' 'em Sesshomaru

PWA: Hey folks! Well here's the next chap. I hope you enjoy! And remember, I'm not good with fighting scenes. My friend Mysticstargazer did them for me. . 

Inuyasha: Angel does not own Inuyasha or YYH. She does however own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, Romah, Rainah, Kurashi, Suuikka, Somachi, Yashgo, and Iyume.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 16. That's Showin' 'em Sesshomaru

"Wow what a fight that was!" Koto said as she waited for the next fighters to enter the ring, "We haven't had much blood and guts yet but hopefully the next fight will be more promising."

"Alright, Inuyasha, your turn." Shikka exclaimed as she watched Kurama jump into the ring. Shikka grabbed Inuyasha and brought him so close to her face that he could smell her pancake and sausage breathe from that morning. "But if you even THINK of killing Kura' your ass is MINE!" she then released Inuyasha's kimono collar.

_Feh! If I kill her 'lover' then there's no way she can even scratch me!_ Inuyasha thought but decided to agree anyway just to get her out of his hair. "Alright, alright I won't kill him!" Inuyasha said then muttered. "I'll just rough him up a bit." Shikka shot Inuyasha a cold glare. "Geez! I won't kill him!" Inuyasha exclaimed one last time before he got into the ring.

"Hey look, Momma, its Daddy's turn!" Yashgo said to Kagome.

"Go Papa!" Iyume screamed.

"You go Inu!" Kagome yelled as well. Inuyasha smiled and waved at his family in the stands.

Just as Kurama was going to surprise Inuyasha while he was distracted and advance on him he heard Shikka's voice in his head. **_Kura'?_**

**_Yes Red?_**

**_Try not to hurt him to much. I don't think Kagome would appreciate it if you killed him._** Shikka telepathically told him.

**_I won't hurt him . . . much._** Kurama answered. For the truth was Inuyasha did annoy the hell out of him.

**_Alright then, Kura', good luck._** Shikka smiled from her side of the arena.

**_Thanks._** "Ok, are you ready, Inuyasha?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Inuyasha replied. "TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his legendary sword.

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted as he pulled out a rose from his kimono. Just as Kurama touched the rose it instantly transformed into a long thorned whip.

"Oh, your gonna defeat me with a pointy flower stem! Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha said in a mock tone of voice. Kurama smiled inside knowing that his 'pointy flower stem' could cut through any substance. They charged each other exchanging blows, thorns clashing with steel. Then Kurama's rose whip grazed Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha made a sound of disgust and clutched the gash on his neck.

"So my pointy flower stem managed to pierce your flesh . . ." Kurama pointed out.

"It's merely a flesh wound!" Inuyasha replied and lunged at Kurama with bloody claws. "Blades of blood!" Inuyasha shouted as crimson blades tore through the air and Kurama watched in interest. Kurama snapped out of his daze and the last second and dived to the side and escaped with a deep cut near his ribs.

_This could get interesting._ Kurama thought recovering from Inuyasha's attack. They lunged at each other exchanging blows, both panting neither one willing to give in. after a while Kurama realized he and Inuyasha were too equally matched in skill to keep fighting like this. Kurama had to take it up a notch. He reached into his kimono and pulled out a vial filled with purple liquid. Kurama touched the bottle to his lips and poured a couple drops down his throat. Kurama suddenly became very dizzy and then felt as if he was looking out of a window. Kurama's body was moving but he wasn't controlling the movements.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times. The red haired, green eyed, human Kurama seemed to melt away and have been replaced by a golden eyed, silver haired, fox eared . . . "A demon?" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes." The demon said in a silky voice. "I am Yoko Kurama. I am a demon who has lived inside of your Kurama many years."

_No wonder he seemed so familiar. _"Your Shikka's friend; that famous fox thief How'd . . .?" Inuyasha stammered very confused.

"Many years ago I made a narrow escape and hid in the womb of an expecting mother. The escape had left me drained of any power, but I was patient. I watched Kurama, or as she called me Suuichi, grow up and all that time restoring my power."

"Sooo . . . you're like a parasite?" Inuyasha asked still very confused.

"Not quiet. I am Kurama and Kurama is me. Inuyasha scratched his head trying to fathom how two people could have one body. Yoko sighed. "Of course I wouldn't expect your puny mind to comprehend . . ."

"PUNY MIND!" Inuyasha roared. "That's the last straw!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down to release the final attack. Yoko countered with everything he had. The stadium filled with blue light and both fighters were thrown from the ring. Once the blue light faded Koto started the count, but by the time the announcer had reached ten neither fighter had budged. Everyone gasped as it was announced a draw.

"Typical of you brother." Sesshomaru said as he helped Inuyasha up and leaned him against a wall.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Inuyasha retorted.

"You never finish a fight. Watch and learn, I'll teach you how to win a fight." Inuyasha just growled as Sesshomaru walked up into the ring.

"Hey it's my dad." Somachi said to himself as he saw Sesshomaru enter the ring. "Come on father! You can beat that lousy human!" Chitty shouted then Kagome glared at him and he shrank into himself.

"Well guys I guess it's my turn." Yusuke said and also walked up into the ring. He took off his shirt and got in a fighting stance.

"Do you actually think that's intimidating?" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle. "You're nothing but a pathetic human."

"No but I thought it was worth a try. Ready to give it a go?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"I don't see the point." Sesshomaru said boredly. "There's no chance YOU will win!" Sesshomaru then materialized a poison whip. Cutting through the air Yusuke managed to dodge every blow from Sesshomaru's whip, except one. The whip bit into Yusuke's leg. He grunted in pain and dropped to on knee surveying his damaged ankle. But there was something weird about the wound; the outsides of it were tinged green and foaming!

"What the hell did you do to me!" Yusuke shouted.

Sesshomaru smirked and let out a villainous laugh. "My whip is no ordinary whip. In the tip contains the fastest acting poison known to all kind." Yusuke could feel the poison spreading through his veins with every beat of his heart. His injury now was crippling him and handicapping his speed. Yusuke had to catch Sesshomaru off guard and hit him with his strongest attack, the shotgun. Yusuke had to think quickly, he had little time to spare. He was going to put everything he had into one shot but he had to have a distraction. Yusuke quickly shot a beam of energy at Sesshomaru's left shoulder turning him around.

"Why you . . ." Sesshomaru growled but by the time Sesshomaru turned back around it was too late. Yusuke was all powered up.

"SHOTGUN!" Yusuke yelled sending a giant beam of blue light straight at Sesshomaru's chest. It hit him with full impact that sent him flying out of the ring. To everyone's surprise . . . Yusuke won.

"Way to go Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as Yusuke jumped out of the ring and gave him a high five. Luckily Yukina was there to heal Yusuke as much as she could till they could get an antidote for the poison. Sesshomaru just sulked back to his side of the ring.

Inuyasha, though it hurt, laughed his ass off. "Oh yeah, Sess, that was really great!" Inuyasha said between snorts. "Can you show it to me again! I didn't quite catch that last part!"

"Shut up little brother!" Sesshomaru said and knocking Inuyasha outside the head knocking him unconscious again.

"Koga was laughing as well. "That's really showin' 'em Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru glared and growled at Koga. He may be on the same team as them but it didn't mean they liked him. None of them, Shikka, Shippo, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru liked him.

"Will the last two fighters please enter the ring?" The announcer, Koto asked.

Koga smiled. _This is going to be great! I'll get to kill that little bastard and still keep the wench and brats!_

_Alright, Hiei, it's all up to you. Iyu and Rayven . . . and Romah are counting on you. Their lives are in your hands._ Hiei thought as he walked up into the ring readying himself for his fight with Koga.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

PWA: Alright people that's it. I'll post the next chapter soon. Put please if you're reading this, review. Hiei needs a job too. . 

Hiei: _-grumbles-_

Inuyasha: _-snickers-_

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	16. Hiei vs Koga: The Fight to Win it All

Sorry it took so long to update.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 16. Hiei vs. Koga: The Fight to Win it All

"Well, well, well, Hiei, I'm surprised you came." Koga snickered.

"And I'm surprised you're sober." Hiei replied.

"Good one. Now you can prepare to die!" Koga snarled.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You have it all backwards. _I'm_ going to kill _you_. I'll make sure you'll never hurt Iyu and the children again!" Hiei bellowed.

"That's big talk for a little guy!" Koga teased, _really_ pissing off Hiei now.

"Just shut up and fight!"

"Alright then." Koga readied himself for an attack. "Here I come short stuff!" Koga launched himself towards Hiei at blinding speed but Hiei anticipated his attack, unsheathed his sword, and flew at Koga. Koga dove to one side as Hiei's blade raked the side of his face. Koga reached up and wiped the blood off his cheek. "You bastard! Look what you did to my face!" Koga shouted.

"I think it's an improvement if you ask me." Hiei retorted. Koga rushed at Hiei and was just about to land a punch in his face but Hiei caught Koga's fist in mid air and threw him out of the ring. "Pathetic." Hiei scoffed.

"That's it!" Koga was full of raged as he leapt back into the ring. "No more Mr. Nice Wolf!"

**888**

"Yay Papa!" Rayven shouted as she saw Hiei winning.

"Hey, Ray?" Rayven's little brown haired brother asked shyly.

"Yeah, Rom?"

"Do you think I could call him Papa too?" Romah asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not . . ." Ray trailed off and then the two children began to chant together. "Yay Papa! Go Papa!"

"_COME ON HIEI!!! BEAT HIS ASS TO THE GROUND!!!_" Iyudaka screamed. The children blinked and stared at their mother. "Sorry kids, I got a little carried away there . . ." Koga growled deep in his throat upon hearing his 'prize' _cheer_ for the 'enemy'. Hiei just smirked at the demon wolf as he heard Iyudaka and the children cheer him on.

"I will have your head!" Koga snarled through clenched teeth.

"Over my dead body!" Hiei countered.

"That can be arranged!" Koga sprinted towards Hiei, jumped over his head, and was about to connect his foot with the back of Hiei's neck but Hiei tilted to one side and countered with a quick slash to Koga's right leg. Hiei then picked up Koga and sent him flying across the ring with a sharp blow to the head with the butt of his sword. Koga was down.

"Uh oh, looks like one of our fighters is down!" The announcer Koto exclaimed and the count began. Koga got up shakily at the count of five and stood upon unsteady legs.

"Damn! Are you ever going to die?! You're like a fricken' zombie!" Hiei exclaimed.

"I will _not_ lose to you, you spiky haired, short assed, bastard freak!"

"Ooh good one. I never heard THAT one before." Hiei said mockingly impressed.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Koga was beginning to get very frustrated.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you shut up and die!" Hiei slashed at Koga but he dodged everything Hiei attacked him with. Finally Hiei began to slow. He knew he didn't have much left so Hiei had only one option left to rid him of Koga. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hiei muttered.

"No, Hiei, don't!" Iyudaka said to herself. She knew what Hiei was thinking and she didn't want the children what horrific things this attack could do. So she covered their eyes as well her own.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted a purplish black ball of crackling energy formed in the center of Hiei's palm. A dark dragon snaked its way out of the ball and slowly made its way towards Koga. Koga froze and his legs wouldn't move from the spot that they were planted on. The dark dragon opened its mouth and devoured Koga in a dark flame. All that remained of Koga was a pile of ash. Hiei had not only won the fight but his family as well.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	17. Shocking! Hiei Compliments Shikka!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 18. Shocking! Hiei Compliments Shikka!

"You know, Hiei, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Iyudaka said to Hiei that night as they lied in bed.

"You doubted me Iyu?" Hiei questioned.

"No, I just . . . it would have been horrible if Koga found out!"

"Found out what?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at his mate.

"I'm pregnant." Iyudaka blurted out as she looked Hiei over hoping for the reaction she wanted.

"Iyu!" Hiei held Iyudaka close. "I promise, Iyu, I won't leave. I won't this time."

"I know, my love, I know." She smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

**888**

"Red I . . ." Kurama began.

"I know, I know. You have to go home." Shikka said sighing.

"My mother . . . you must understand." Kurama said as nicely as he could so as not to make her cry.

"I do Kura' it's just . . . don't forget me." Shikka said looking up as him with her big brown eyes.

"Forget you?! I could never forget you!" Kurama said as he hugged Shikka tight.

"I love you Kura'." Shikka whispered to him, barely audible.

"I love you too, Red. I promise I'll come back for you as soon as I can." Kurama said hoping to cheer Shikka up.

"Alright . . . bye Kura'." _Suddenly I'm getting déjà vu._

"Good bye Red." Kurama kissed Shikka one last time and left.

_At least I got to say good bye . . ._ Shikka thought as a single tear fell from her eye.

**888 **some months to a year later **888**

"Hey Kurama, you ok?" Yusuke asked his friend as they sat in Kurama's room playing cards.

"Yeah, it's just . . . I miss Shikka." Kurama said looking down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Well then you should go see her, duh!" Yusuke said as though that was an obvious answer.

"I can't . . . I couldn't . . . I can't just leave my mother . . ." Kurama trailed off trying to find a better excuse.

"You disgust me." Hiei's voice came from the window.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked as Hiei jumped through the window into his room.

"You have a beautiful girlfriend and you won't even go see her?!" Hiei growled out at Kurama.

Kurama blinked in shocked. "Hiei, I'm surprised. You just complimented Shikka."

"Yeah I thought you two hated each other." Yusuke chimed in, wondering about Hiei's behavior himself. Of course he was being ignored.

"Go see her. You have a right to know what's happened lately. Shikka has some . . . _things_ to show you. And don't you DARE tell me you can't go." Hiei ordered.

"But Hiei it's not that simp. . ." Kurama protested.

"Baka, you're not listening! Go see her! Now! As for myself I have a mate and three kids to get home to."

"_Three_?" Yusuke and Kurama asked at the same time.

"We had another baby girl. Her name's Rainah." And with that Hiei was gone from the window just the way he appeared.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked as Kurama got a blank look on his face.

"Of course!" Kurama said as he remembered.

**888 **flash back **888**

"Kura'?!"

"Red, what are you doing here?! Your not . . ."

"I know but . . . I have to tell you something!" Shikka said with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait."

"But Kura' . . . I guess . . . but . . ."

"Red, please just go back to your side. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ok, but . . . keep in mind what we did last night ok." Shikka lightly kissed Kurama on the cheek and left to her side of the arena.

**888** end flash back **888**

"Of course Shikka must have . . . I've got to go right now!" Kurama then left the room leaving a very confused Yusuke. _I'm sorry Red. Please forgive me. I should have listened to you. But don't worry now. I'll be there soon!_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	18. Love CAN Overcome all Odds

Hey everyone. Well this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter19. Love _can _Over Come all Odds

"Shh, Kurashi, please stop crying. You'll wake your sister." Shikka said trying to get her son, who was crying, to sleep. He has white/silver hair like his father, Yoko, but he had red fox ears and brown eyes like his mother Shikka.

"Hiei never told me you had twins." Kurama said as he quietly walked in surprising Shikka. "The door was open so I just let myself in." Kurama sighed and look down at his feet. "I'm _so_ sorry for this whole mess, Shikka. I really am. I should have listened to you."

"It's alright Kura' . . ." Shikka trailed off. "I've been doing just fine with Daka's help. And . . ."

Kurama cut her off with a kiss, when they pulled away he said. "They're beautiful . . . like you."

Shikka blushed a little. "Yeah?"

"Hiei said that." Kurama said smiling.

"What did Hiei say about me now?" Shikka asked bored. She was so tired of his childish name calling game.

"He said that you were beautiful . . ." Kurama stated, staring at Shikka.

Shikka was shocked. "Hiei said that huh. Remind me to thank him later." Shikka chuckled as she put the gurgling Kurashi in his crib.

"Their names, Red, what are their names?" Kurama asked as he leaned over Kurashi's crib to look at him.

"His name's Kurashi. His sister Suuikka is asleep in the crib next to him." Suuikka had red with white tipped red ears and yellow eyes.

"Suuikka and Kurashi, I like them." Kurama smiled and began to play with Kurashi which ended in hair pulling.

**888**

"I'm glad your back." Shikka whispered to her mate, Kurama, in bed after they had finally gotten Kurashi to sleep.

"So am I." Kurama smiled and hugged Shikka tight never willing to let her go.

"I tired to tell you . . . about . . . it's just . . . you wouldn't listen." Shikka slowly said to not make Kurama feel too guilty.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Kurama sighed. "My mother's going to have a heart attack when I tell her."

"Kura', you don't . . ." Shikka trailed off.

"I have to. I want to tell her. How could I not? Mother will like you of that I'm sure. She'll probably yell at me though, tell me how stupid I was. Then she'll say what a sweet and innocent girl you are and '_how did you ever get yourself into this kind of mess_'." Kurama did an imitation of his mother's voice. "Then melt when she sees the children."

"She sounds like a very good mother." Shikka said with tears almost in her eyes.

"She is . . . Red! I had forgotten! Your mother . . . your parents . . ." Kurama trailed off.

"It's alright . . . that was a long time ago and . . . I like your mother already." Shikka smiled, kissed Kurama, and cuddled into him. "Night Kura'."

Kurama smiled. "Good night Red."

**888**

"You think he went?" Iyudaka asked worried.

"Iyu, for the one millionth time, yes, I'm sure he went. If he didn't he's more of a bastard then I thought."

"Hiei!" Daka scolded.

"Well . . ." Hiei was interrupted by a baby cry.

"That's Rainah . . ." Iyudaka said as she got up to get their new baby.

"I know that!" Hiei snapped not really meaning to. "I'll get her." Iyudaka was surprised but sat back down as Hiei left to the other room. It was hard getting use to family life but it was easier then being on your own. And Hiei liked the fact that he could watch his children grow up.

"Hey there Rain. What's all the fuse about?" Hiei said picking Rainah up out of her crib. She immediately stopped crying and smiled at her father. Rainah looked just like Hiei except for the fact she had her mother's blue-gold eyes and had white on the tips of her black dog ears. Hiei smiled. "Just wanted to see your father huh?" _Yup, life might not be perfect but I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Oh Hiei. _Iyudaka thought as she watched her mate talk to their baby girl. _What __**would**__ I do without you? I guess what they say is true. Love __**can**__ over come all odds._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


End file.
